The One Where Eddie Moves In
"The One Where Eddie Moves In" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on NBC on February 22, 1996. In this episode, Joey and Chandler pine for each other but neither will admit it. Chandler gets a new roommate. A record company asks Phoebe to make a Smelly Cat music video. Plot Everyone is at Joey's new apartment except for Chandler, who apparently is still taking the moving-out hard. He and Joey have a good telephone conversation over the phone that same night, and the oven timer at Chandler's rings off, signaling the start of Baywatch, which the two watch and comment upon over the phone. Joey, however, finds living alone solitary and slightly depressing, and talks to Monica and Phoebe about how he might want to move back with Chandler. Ross and Rachel, on the other hand, convince Chandler that there's no way Joey wants to move back in. Phoebe is discovered by a record producer, who wants to make a music video with Smelly Cat. Phoebe promptly agrees to this, and records the song and the video. When she sees the ends result, everyone is surprised to hear another woman singing in Phoebe's place (Phoebe still appears in the video). Phoebe, however, thinks it's herself. Eventually she discovers that the agreement she signed upon gives her consent another singer to overdub her voice, and Phoebe ends up feeling badly for the singer (who is less attractive than her), comparing her with "Smelly Cat". Now that he's dating Rachel, Ross is spending a lot more of his free time at her apartment. As a result, he and Monica soon begin to descend into the kind of petty arguments they had when they were kids. As the two squabble over what to watch on TV, Monica admits she hated Ross when she was growing up. Ross feels hurt, and Monica makes up with him by assuring him she loves him now (and not just because she has to). When Joey visits Chandler to talk about their living situation, he meets Eddie, Chandler's new roommate. Eddie seems to click pretty well with Chandler, convincing him to move the mail around and to prefer eggs "à la Eddie" to eggs "à la Joey". When Joey confronts Chandler about this, Chandler tries to show some closure, and that by moving out, Joey couldn't expect Chandler not to find "new eggs". Time gives an answer to Chandler, however, as Eddie lacks the features which made he and Joey great friends, as Eddie likes neither Foosball nor Baywatch. Joey also quickly finds that living alone isn't as great as he thought it would be, and the episode ends with Chandler and Joey staring in the rain - and in Joey's case, in the electric raindrop glass - as the two begin to realize how much they miss living together. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Adam Goldberg - Eddie Menuek Dee Dee Rescher - Record Producer Barry Heins - 'Pie in the Hood' Man Linda Lutz - Horrible Woman James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Adam Chase Quotes Rachel: Hey, nice pillow. So now tell me, is this genuine Muppet skin? Trivia *Phoebe thinks that it's herself who sings in the overdubbed voice, describing herself as "extremely talented". In the later seasons (especially in seasons 9 and 10) this would become a running gag of Phoebe's, where she lacks total modesty, albeit mostly about her appearance. *The new apartment shown in this episode is where Joey would be living in an alternate reality, as in "The One That Could Have Been". *The name of one of the building supervisors at Joey's apartment block is Howard. Howard is also the name of the supervisor whose retirement fund Ross refused to contribute to after moving into Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. *The dressing gown Monica wears is the same as Carol wears in "The One Without The Ski Trip". Ross also wears it in the next episode, "The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies", when he leaves Rachel's bedroom. *Adam Goldberg, who plays Eddie, also appears in ''Joey'' as Gina's boyfriend. *On Phoebe's video, when the information comes up saying the name and artist of the song, the director is credited as A. Chase, referring to series writer Adam Chase. Also BKC records expands to Bright, Kaufmann and Crane who are the creators of the show. *This is the first appearance of Pat the dog. The dog was reputedly a good luck gift to Jennifer Aniston from a friend. *The song playing while Chandler and Joey are watching the rain is All By Myself by Eric Carmen. *When Phoebe is in the recording studio, the record producer says "From the top". But in "The One With The Baby On The Bus", when Phoebe is rehearsing Smelly Cat with Stephanie, Phoebe says that in Smelly Cat there is no top. But since the people in the recording studio are professionals, Phoebe probably is just following along. *Joey says Chandler is in love with Yasmine Bleeth. Matthew Perry actually dated her in 1996. *Actress Lisa Kudrow has been in a music video before; she was in Ice Cube's video for True to the Game off of his 1991 album Death Certificate. In the video, Kudrow played the girlfriend of a black guy whom Cube kidnaps. *Phoebe comments to Ross, Rachel and Monica that "none of you have been in a video". The six main cast members appear in the music video for the series theme song "I'll Be There For You" along with The Rembrandts who helped compose it. *In the DVD version, the gang sing Smelly Cat for longer, including a slightly up tempo version of the chorus. *When Ross tells Monica she's gone "supersonic again", this is a callback to "The One Where Underdog Gets Away" when Chandler told Monica "only dogs can hear you". *Rachel comments that Eddie moving in "won't last, it's just a rebound". When Rachel is flying to London, she tells her fellow passenger that Ross' marriage to Emily "is just a rebound from me". *An alternative longer version of Phoebe's Smelly Cat music video was also made which is included as a DVD extra. *In the first coffeehouse scene, when the pie in the hood man leaves an extra can be seen sitting near the door who would appear to be the double for Courteney Cox. *In "The One With Phoebe's Ex-Partner", the same backing singers can be heard, all be it sped up in the TV commercial. *In the uncut episode, after Rachel tells Ross "I've never wanted you more", Ross imitates her in the same style he used to imitate Monica. Goofs *The cake Ross takes out of the hood changes between shots, gaining a doily. *Rachel turns to look at Ross in the tag scene twice when Phoebe says "sorry Ross, there's no line for you". *When the gang are at Joey's apartment, Joey says he decorated it himself and they reply with an extended "no". The shot then changes and Rachel is mouthing "no" without sound. *The shot of Ross and Rachel snuggled together in the coffeehouse shows Rachel with her arm around Ross' shoulder, then not, then back around again while Phoebe discusses the woman whose voice is heard in the video. *When Ross is on the phone, Ross tells Monica "call Joanna" but later in the scene he tells Tony "oh can you call me back, that's my sister's boyfriend". External links * Transcript of the episode including the deleted scenes * "The One Where Eddie Moves In" at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes